Not so Bad
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Brick shows Momoko that he isn't all bad and starts a relationship with her. But her parents have already chosen her husband and the whole town rejects their love affair. Will they see that Momoko is happy with Brick or tear them apart...
1. Chapter 1

Rude Boy

"Get away from me already!" Momoko rushed down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the red haired boy who was following her.

"Come on, Momoko-chan, one date! That's all I ask!" He was truly obsessed with Momoko. He wanted to wrap her hair in-between his fingers and to hear her say his name again. Brick loved it when she says his name, no matter what tone she used.

"I don't want to!" Momoko thought it was strange for her to say these things. Usually, she would be begging for a date with a boy, but now that one was begging for one from her, she flat out refused. Maybe it was because Brick irked her beyond all reason. He was annoying, rude, and always causing trouble for her and her friends. She remembered the conversations she's had about him and his brothers.

_Bell (lunch)-_

"_Ugh, I wouldn't give any of them, especially Blare, the time of day. I wouldn't even wink at them. The Rowdyruff Boys are NOT worth ANY of my time! Heck, they aren't even worth talking about, I just hate Blare so much…he's making me mad talking about him, let's change the subject. What do you have for lunch today? I have Swedish Meatballs."_

_Kaoru (gym)-_

"_That Butch is such a jerk. You know, he tried to look up my skirt AGAIN yesterday and right in the middle of the hallway! I should have kicked him in the jewels, don't you think so? I am so livid right now, good thing we're playing dodge ball! I need to take out some energy…don't give me that look! I'll be careful, but if Butch comes into my line of fire, I'll shoot this ball harder then a pistol!"_

_Miyako (sewing class)-_

"_Momoko-san, do you think my thighs look big? I was in last period and I caught Boomer-san staring at my thighs…maybe he thought they were really big…? You don't think so…? Even so, I should go on a diet, I guess. It was pretty rude of Boomer-san to stare, what was that diet you said your mother was on? Weight Watchers? I think I may try…"_

"Momoko-chan, just let me take you out for awhile! Even for just an hour, I'll buy you something to eat!" And then he had her, it was okay for him to buy her a snack, right? Just this once. She slowed down and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Ahh, I see I've got your attention…"

"…Only because you mentioned food…" She thought she was gaining a few pounds and hasn't had a sweet for a few days.

"Great! I know the perfect place!" He led her to the park and went to an ice cream vendor. The man looked at him suspiciously and gave him a chocolate cake ice cream and got Momoko a strawberry shortcake ice cream. He came back to find Momoko talking to another boy, who wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at another girl, who was across the playground. Brick felt anger build up in him, but quickly controlled it. He had learned that he can snap at whoever else, but when it came to Momoko, he had to be calm and understanding…especially if he wanted to win her over one day. The boy left and Momoko sighed, she had been rejected. She went dejectedly to the bench and he sat next to her. Brick watched that boy go over to the other girl and saw the hurt look in Momoko's eyes. "That guy's a big idiot, don't you think?" She whipped around and glared at him.

"Eh?"

"There's a beautiful girl who is obviously interested in him…and he can't make the right move." Momoko thought that he was talking about her.

"Then why don't you go ask HER out and show him how it's done?" Brick laughed at her and handed her the strawberry ice cream.

"I already asked her out, Momoko-chan. I was talking about you." Momoko blushed and began eating the ice cream. "Hey, why did you always say no whenever I asked you out before?"

"Because you're rude, narcissist, and selfish." Brick smiled.

"Well, sure, okay…I guess that makes sense…but do you ever notice anything good about me?"

"No, not really…you're a complete trouble maker, all the teachers hate you, all the parents hate you…"

"…Hmmm…so you just see me as a bad boy that you need to avoid. You know what you're problem is?" Momoko looked at him. "You're too much of a goody-goody. You've seen my world from your perfect, cozy home and you think it's probably the worst life imaginable. But have you ever experienced it?" Momoko was silent. She never actually had experienced his life.

"No…"

"Well then, it's a date." She looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I'm going to pick you up tonight and then you'll spend the whole night with me. I'll show you what it's like being a Rowdyruff Boy." Brick had finished his ice cream and noticed that hers was dripping. He licked off the drop and smirked at her.

"You're a jerk."

"Jazzy Educated Rich Kid."

"You are so stupid!"

Momoko waited by the window, he was supposed to come. She told him that her bedtime was at nine o'clock on the dime. Her parents were very strict because they wanted her to become the perfect bride for her already chosen husband. Momoko was dozing off at the window when she heard a tat-tat-tat. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window. "Hey, Juliet, wake up! Let's go!"

"Where have you been?"

"You know how hard it is to sneak to your house throw alleyways? Can you get down here somehow?"

"Not really…" Momoko noticed the big ginkgo tree next to her window. She reached for the branch and hoisted herself onto it, slowly climbing down. Her foot slipped and she shrieked, holding on tightly to the tree. "I don't think I can go any further!"

"Don't worry, Momoko-chan! If you fall, I will catch you. I won't let you get hurt." She gulped and climbed down the tree a bit further. She felt her waist in someone's strong grasp and Brick helped her down. "There, see? It wasn't so bad…" Brick said. "Let's get going, I got some stuff you may like." Momoko took his hand and he led her away from the house.

"Brick, I'm scared…I've never been where you live before."

"I have to admit it does get a little scary at times, but then…it gets fun. I promise, I'd sooner cut out my heart then let you get into any danger." The alley got darker and darker as they traveled further into the dark alley and into lower Tokyo City. Suddenly, colored lights began shining and she saw dirty vendors of every sort. "Something smells good over there." He led her to a vendor that was selling fresh baked bread. "Hey, Botan! Any thing good for me today?"

"Ah, well if it isn't the Alpha Male, eh?"

"Alpha Male?"

"Yeah, like in a wolf pack."

"I just got this in." Botan handed him a two large onion buns. Brick took a big bite out of one and nodded.

"Perfect! Here you go, Momoko-chan." Botan smirked at Momoko.

"So, you found a girlfriend?" Brick blushed.

"No, this is the first date I've taken her on."

"…We're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Momoko took a bite out of the piping hot bun and smiled at the spicy taste. Brick led her through his entire world. She had a blast. Brick bought her a lot of things, some things he bargained for, some things he won in a gamble. Finally, they laid on the ground to rest. They were full, they were warm, and Brick had bought her a bright red Japanese plum flower. In fact, Brick had gotten her a lot of gifts. Everything she looked at with a smile, Brick got her. Like a sparkly orange powder that smelled like citrus, it went in her hair. She also got pink sparkly bangles on her wrist and a red scarf. And much more. "Wow, Brick, this was a great idea."

"See, my way of life isn't so bad…and when you think of it, I'm not that bad either, am I?" Momoko looked at him and smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're not all that bad…besides, girls like bad boys." Brick gave her a kiss and they deepened it.

Then she moaned when he went down to her neck. "Brick, we shouldn't do this…"

"I know…" He finished and put his hands behind his head. Momoko laid her head on his chest. She couldn't believe that after one night, she was snuggling up to him. "You want me to take you back home now?"

"I want to go to your home." He looked surprised. "I don't want to go home yet." He smirked. This girl was as bad as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Nerdy Brick Is Cute

Momoko sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She had a smile plastered on her face. Last night had been wonderful. She met the rest of the Rowdyruff boys and found out some interesting things about them.

Butch-Was a lot like Kaoru. He was even strong like her, he was an excellent cook, and was fluent in French. He was still a little rough around the edges, though.

Boomer-Had as many manners as Miyako. He is much calmer and will settle any situation. He is a philosopher and can help his brothers with many problems that deal with conflicting emotions. Boomer felt really bad about making Miyako think her thighs were fat and said that he would promptly apologize to her once he saw her again. "No gentleman should make a lady self-conscious about her looks."

Blare-Was silent, shy, and very mysterious. He had a rough past (but that's all she knew, all anyone knew). He hates Destiny's Child for some reason and the smell of pine. Blare is very good on computers and wants to make his own computer company.

The sad thing was that no one gave them the time of day or visited them, unless it was the parole officer/ truant officer/ police officer…when Momoko paid them a visit, they treated her like a sister (teasing her, making some snacks, talking to her). They were really…nice…why was everyone so mean to them? Then Momoko remembered. It was because Mojo made them, which automatically made them monsters. Momoko looked in her mirror and then at the citrus dust Brick had bought her the night before.

_Brick…_The thought of his name made Momoko blush madly and she held the container to her chest. Now that Brick had shown her his world, she wanted to make him apart of hers. She noticed a note on her window sill and went to pick it up.

_The trees, down you climb._

_I'll be there to catch you all the time._

_Lest you fall, don't cry in fear._

_My Little Cherry Blossom,_

_I am always here._

Momoko blushed and gently put it in her diary, locking the book so no one else could see it. Her cheeks were bright red. Brick wrote her a piece of poetry? Were his feelings real? Momoko never felt that loved before. It was like a wish came true. Why hadn't she seen it before? "Onee-chan, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!" Kuriko, her little sister, called from downstairs. Momoko jolted (it usually took her hours) and rushed through her preparations, brushing her hair until it had its normal shine. She pat some of the dust in her hair and smiled as it sparkled brightly. She went downstairs and grabbed an apple and her lunch box. "Onee-chan, Mama made pancakes!"

"I don't want any!" She wanted to get to school as quickly as possible. Maybe Brick would be there! She had to thank him for everything. She rushed down her path. It was so early, no one was out yet. She rushed to the school yard and went into the front, waiting and sitting on the wall. She kept twisting her hair, a little anxious. Momoko bit the apple. Maybe she was just being silly. Brick wouldn't have gotten up this early to go to school. Half the time, he didn't even show up.

"You're here early, Momoko-chan." She turned around to see Brick coming up with his hands in his jacket pockets ", and without a jacket, Momoko-chan? You'll freeze." He put his own jacket over her shoulders, revealing a bright red sweater with a black shirt underneath. His red eyes danced with amusement.

"Well, err, I've been warned about being late."

"Heh, liar." He took her apple and took a bit before handing it back.

"Jerk…" He laughed, sitting next to her. "Thanks for last night…I enjoyed it…" He smiled warmly at her.

"Why don't we get something warm to drink? It's cold." He took her hand and they walked out of the school lawn, just as Kaoru was walking up. She stopped and stared about a block away. Where was Momoko going…with him? Wasn't he a Rowdyruff boy? Wasn't he Brick? The very bane of her existence!

"Momoko!" She called out, but she was too far to hear. Kaoru pulled out her cell phone and texted Momoko. She got a quick reply.

**Going to get a drink. BRB.**

Kaoru watched in shock as her friend went off, being led away by the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh?" Brick asked as she sipped a bit of her coffee. He had bought himself a mountain blend coffee, easy milk. Brick had bought Momoko a strawberry blend cappuccino with a chocolate filled sweet bun to accompany it. She smiled at him and held it up to his face, allowing him a bite.

"It's good…we should get to school, though, before we're late…" Currently, they laid side by side in the park, in the shade of a large tree. Their backpacks sat beside each other, next to the bench. Brick smiled lazily at her, pushing her hair back slowly.

"Why waste such a nice day inside a building? Let's stay out here for a bit…"

"Brick, we can't skip school!" Momoko exclaimed, surprised. "If my parents even found out I was with you, let alone skipped school, I'd be dead." Brick gave her a sad look. "It's not like I don't want to…"

"Then why don't you? Momoko-chan, you can't let them hold your leash all the time. Come on, be bad for a moment." Brick said, kissing her forehead. Momoko sighed.

"But, Brick, we need an education…" He kept kissing her, going lower before reaching her lips.

"Akatsutsumi Momoko, age fifteen, perfect school record since you started preschool. Not even a sick day, Momoko-chan." He recited it perfectly in between kisses. "You need a break, big time…"

"But…" He gave her another kiss. "S-stop…"

"Now is the time for a break…anywhere you like, I'll take you…"

"Well…you know that pond up in the mountains…I hear the boat rides are nice…"

"Boat ride? Alright then!" He got up and reached down for her hand. After helping her up and grabbing both bags, Brick led her down the hill and smiled up at her before picking Momoko up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"No fun taking the bus…never let me on anyway!" He began skating off. Then Momoko remembered that his shoes had wheels! (You know! The shoes Brick wears in the episode the RRB appeared in PPGZ.) Momoko held on while watching the city go past in a whirr. "Fun, huh?"

"Ummm…kinda!" She said. After hours of skating, they came to the wooded mountains that bordered Tokyo City. They walked up the trail with Momoko giggling as Brick was being followed by a love struck squirrel. "Wow, look!"

"Yeah, it's great." He was referring to the sparkling lake found in the woods. It was Fuzzy Lumpkin's territory, but he was sure Fuzzy wouldn't mess with Momoko if he saw that Brick was with her. "Okay, just wait right here." He rushed off. Momoko sat down on a tree stump and waited for a while before she began wondering where Brick went. Suddenly, her cell rang. It was Miyako (Bubbles).

"Hi, Miyako."

"Momoko-chan, where are you? School is about to start soon."

"Oh, well…ummm…I'm…oh, dear…you're…breaking…up…can't…" She hung up when Brick came back, pushing a wooden boat towards the lake. When he got it on the shore, he smiled.

"You wanted a boat ride, you're gonna get one." Momoko smiled before climbing in. There were two paddles on the sides. The wood was oak and he put both their bags into the boat before pushing it in and getting in himself. They pushed off as they silently floated to the middle of the lake. "How's this?" Momoko smiled at him.

"I love it…" Silence engulfed them, but they didn't mind it. The simple fact that the other one was there made them smile nervously. Once or twice, Momoko kicked him playfully. Brick usually began to laugh before continuing to paddle. He saw how shiny her hair was now.

"You…uhh…liked the powder I got you?"

"Yeah…and the…note you left me…" She whispered. "I didn't know…you wrote poetry…" He blushed.

"Neither do my teammates…I'd never hear the end of it." They laughed a bit before Brick handed her a cute white bag with pink stripes. "I thought…you might like them…" She opened the bag and smiled even wider. There were bonbons with pink cherry and strawberry drizzles. She blushed happily.

"Brick, I-I can't just accept this, I mean…" He scooted closer.

"Anything is worth it. I like that smile you get when you have sweets, it's cute." Momoko nudged him before popping one in her mouth. It was deliciously sweet with chocolate draping over tart/sweet strawberry. She squealed a bit before blushing.

_Did I just do that in front of Brick? _He was chuckling a bit while smiling at her.

"And that tells me that I made the right choice." Brick said. She blushed and looked down at the water. Tiny little minnows darted back and forth, pecking at the boat.

"I can't believe I actually did this…I've never been more nervous in my life."

"What? Being with me?"

"No, skipping school…"

"Don't worry about it…every kid needs to do it once in their life." His hand brushed against hers and they blushed very hard before turning away shyly. He looked back quickly. She was nibbling on one of the truffles. She looked at him too before looking shyly at her feet. "Momoko-chan…ummm…" She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"This is…kinda…well…ummm…a…."

"D-date?"

"…Yeah…right?"

"Umm…well…" Momoko felt his hand slip over hers. "I'd…guess…so…"

"So…ummm…" Once he looked at her again, he practically lost his nerve. "Never mind, I'm being silly…" His hand moved.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it can't be nothing…I won't think it's silly."

"…I….was wondering…if…you'd…bemygirlfriend…"

"…Huh?"

"…Umm…" He cleared his throat. "Be…my girlfriend…" Momoko was blushing deeply and speechless.

"…I'd…love to be your…girlfriend…" Brick gave her a huge smile. That seemed to make his day, so much so, his chemical Z powers shot up when he jumped out with a triumphant yell. Brick looked down a bit too late and fell into the water. Momoko held onto the boat and stared into the water, calling Brick's name. He finally surfaced, blushing and soaking wet. He climbed onto the boat and Momoko began giggling.

"Yeah, I know…I'm a nerd…" She shook her head.

"I actually think that was kinda cute…" He was laughing at his action.

"Well, I guess nerds are cute."


End file.
